dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox
'Character' A female Fictional Character of Dick Figures. Childhood best friend of Wolf that soon became a sister.role model for him as he became a brother role model for her. She acts as a more mature and down to earth character than anyone else as she does her best to become a mediator when things get out of hand and the voice of reason and sometimes authority. 'Life of the Fox' Seductive, charming, and dangerously beautiful. Fox gains lives as a roommate with her BFF Stacy in a loft. She works as the head waitress at the Drunken Bear Tavern, run by Lad, making a well paid salary. She mostly hangs out with Stacy at Maulmart and going to the movies, while along the way she keeps a sharp eye out for Wolf to try to hang out with him as well. After hearing about Wolf's and Stacy's temporary date she laid down the law with Stacy being around Wolf and not to touch him again. She also makes it a goal to take care of Wolf like a little brother. Even though he tests her patience, Fox will never turn her back on Wolf. She knows deep down that Wolf will do anything in his power to protect her as well. Sometimes when she gets tired of doing the normal routine, she asks Wolf to take her on a crazy adventure of his no matter how disturbingly crazy it may sound. She knows her body as well as her beauty is dangerous to men if they try to do certain stuff to her. She tries to keep other men away enough so they don't hurt or kill themselves from over exposure to her sexy beauty. but she will use it against her enemies if needs be. Exposure to her sexiness can usually result in death but minimum effect is falling in a coma. Even if her appearance may not effect some people, like Wolf, contact with her body will have a hundred percent chance to effect any person no matter how blood thirsty and war bound they are. This explains why Wolf adopted Fox as a sister to avoid such a fate. She has been known to turn sex orientations of others to attract them to her. That could also lead to death if they try to take advantage of her by Wolf coming in to kill whoever is trying to molest her. Fox's kind nature also affects others to find her even more attractive. Even though she does not give the appearance of a killer like Jade to make her hot in that way, Fox gives a different kind of hotness when she gets real angered with passion. This makes her sexually appealing to men who like the tough woman outlook. Fox has the best way with children. Her beauty, kind, and gentle motherly nature makes her appealing for kids to instantly earn their trust. Lots of kids wish their mother were like Fox, but she makes sure that they accept their own mothers for who they are so not to take advantage of other's children. 'Abilities' *Healing kiss *Soothing touch *Body heat generator *Lethal Sexiness *Charm 'Friends Met' 'Wolf' Best friend back when they were children in school. She first met him as a shy silent kid, but like they say, the silent kids are the most dangerous ones to piss off. 'Stacy' Close friend in the neighborhood. they both always talked about boys and grew into puberty mentally at an early age. They always stayed in contact, which is after sometime when she finally heard about Wolf after his temporary date with Stacy, but Wolf became hard to find until a certain event happens. 'Lad' First met Lad when After Wolf became friends with him. Soon after Wolf was able to persuade him to let Fox work at his tavern as the head waitress. So Fox see's Lad on most of the week while at work. 'Fifi' Like Wolf, she too unfortunately was forced to come in contact with her when Fifi followed Wolf to where Fox was and had a sample of Fifi's stupidity. Fox has a hard time keeping Fifi from doing anything with Wolf resulting in her stupidity. 'Foully' Ran into Wolf when she first met Foully and has never heard him swear around her. She quickly takes a liking to Foully for, what she thinks, his cute way of trying to swear with no luck. Whoop (Coming soon) 'Little Blue' Met Blue's brother when he was introducing him to his friends. Little Blue had a crush on her, but learned to control it so, he can like Fox, get over her, then like her again. 'Young Fox' A made up OC for Dick Figures. Energetic, bouncy, and popular. Young Fox became the mostly well liked kid in the school and neighborhood. even though she has been labeled popular she disliked the popular kids because she always thought of them as boring and cliche who tend to sacrifice who they really were to become someone else. She preferred to hang out with others who did what they liked without compromising themselves no matter how weird they were. She became close friends with Stacy at school and best friends with Wolf. Fox always likes to get into mischief for the thrill of almost getting caught and using her childhood charms to try to get out of getting in trouble when she get's caught. She has always looks for someone in trouble to either get caught up in their situation or start a situation. She likes to hang around Wolf for his mysterious shy, quiet attitude and awkward nature. She thought that there is more to Wolf than what is shown as a child and made it her goal to find out. She has developed a protective sisterly bond with Wolf and fought for him when he was made fun of. Becoming best friends with Wolf will prove to be the biggest source of trouble and mischief she will ever get into. She is forced to move school after the incident with Wolf killing his whole class and was heart broken when she knew she would never see her greatest friend ever. She then hung out with Stacy again as they joined the same schools from then on. 'Jobs' 'FireFox' After hearing about super heroes appearing, she decided to make her own suit and appearance as FireFox. By being one of the hottest girls in Dick Figures, she can use fire and heat. But not just any fire, her fire has the ability to give off pheramones to others raising their sexual desires as a way to distract them. The heat gets the person to start feeling sexual tension the fire can either burn like any normal fire or causes the enemy to go into a uncontrolled state of seeking sexual pleasure. Wolf is the only one so far who is immune to her since he finds pleasure in killing or inflicting pain to others rather than being attracted to pleasures of sexual contact of women. FireFox can even affect females as well. if a female is affected she will start having sexual desires to the closest male around her. FireFox can covert the fire of others that are thrown at her into her own and gives her control over it to catch and redirect them. Her fire changes into a different mixture shades of color such as pink, purple, maroon, white, indigo, and violet. She can even make fire clones of herself to either copy her movements or move on their own. FireFox always tries to fight along side Lone Wolf even when he tells her otherwise. To her, she has called their unconfirmed alliance "The Pack". She may not agree with Lone Wolf's methods of crime fighting but she does her best to fight to supress rather than to kill. FireFox's weapons can be made out of her flames to form different types of melee weapons. They react like a forcefield when hit on contact by other weapons to deflect them back by small but strong blasts from the weapon. On a person, it would burn right through them like a lightsaber. The only weapon she can't make out of fire are fireing weapons like guns and other weapons that fire projectiles. FireFox wears a maroon colored silky sash across her breasts and short cloth skirt with a tight thin thong. Also wears a fox tail that is super pleasurably soft and flexible to her will. when she is pinned down by a person, she will rub her tail in the person's crotch and stun him from high sexual tension from the soft and warm feelings from her tail. She wears a mask and fox ears on her head. She is second in command of Proffessor Stick of the Super Hero Headquarters or known as SHH. She has brought in others to the organization like Batman, Bloser, Pink Avenger, and Ban-shit. Pink was her first recruit. 'Head Waitress' Fox has gained a position at the Drunken Bear Tavern as the head waitress. Wolf was able to get Lad to give her a job due to her natural ability to bring in a crowd. Now business has increased after she was hired and she was able to give Wolf free service when ever he came by. She gets big tips and gifts from many of the patrons who come in. She could end a bar fight simply by walking in on one. Everyone respects and enjoys her company even if she just comes by to take an order. She will even give strip teases to those who pay for them even if it is very costly, but they must be respectful for her to begin. Her charms and beauty helps her to maintain order in the tavern. Short cover top and full side view of her leg in the split of her dress. 'Appearances' *The Fox Hunt *Fowl Mouth! *Matrix Downloaded *Having a Blast *Death Battle 2 'Fox Facts' *Seductress. *Kisses have healing capabilities. *Seems to have an ability to supress others negative attitudes and emotions. *Well liked by friends and some enemies. *As a child she wanted to be friends with the less popular kids. *She always thought popular kids were jerks. *She only uses her hotness for getting what she needs or just for fun. *Fox doesn't intend to have sex with anyone. (She wants to keep her body fresh for seductive reasons) *She seems to be the hottest DF on Fanon so far. *As a child she always tried to play the role of the protective big sister for her friends. *She can get real close if she wants to. *Her real name is still unknown. *She likes getting into trouble sometimes. *She has a turn on for excitement. *Sometimes she will do strip teases. *Fox doesn't get into sweet talk. *She is most times straight forward. *Fox sees Wolf as the only family she has left. *Very friendly. *Becomes randomly strong when seriously angered. *She likes to seduce others. *Straight even though she seems bisexual. *Fearless as Wolf. *Loves her song to be sung to her. *Her breast has massive amounts of power due to her hotness like Stacy. *Uses breasts to stuns her opponents and blast a light of hotness energy. *Uses her hot ass to literally burn things on contact. *Uses kisses to effectively weaken a mind. *Fox is a down-to-earth person. *Responsible. *Been in a Death Battle with Stacy. *Has an identity as FireFox the super heroine. *Helps out Blue with his wife Pink. *Will stop any girl who tries to hook up with Wolf at any costs. *Acts like a mother around kids. *Very Forgiving. *Is allowed to use Wolf's Cyborg Suit. 'Fox's Voice' Voice of Miriam 'Fox's Theme' Fox's theme FireFox's theme 'Gallery' ' Matrix Fox.png Carrie and Fox Breast Contest.png New Year's Day 2.png Head Waitress Fox.png Fox.png Dick Figures Christmas 5.png DFTM Clip 5.png Fire Fox.png DF OC 9-11 memorial.jpg Justified.png Detailed Fox.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Request 10.png DFTM2 Poster 3.png Killing.png Hey!!it's the Fonz!.png Second DF OC - Fox.png Request 7.png Fanart for fox and mr frowny.jpg Accidental Kiss 2.png Fanon School 4.png Fanon School 2.png Steve in love with Fox.png Alpha Crew Team 3.png Erotica.png Death Battle 2.png Sticks and Lightsabers.png Having a Blast.jpg Awesome 66.jpg Alpha Crew Team.png Awesome 59.jpg Awesome 58.jpg Fanon Group Pic.jpg Fox's Weapons.jpg Fox.jpg Wolf and Fox Meeting.jpg Awesome 38.jpg Awesome 34.jpg Awesome 39.jpg Awesome 35.jpg Awesome 33.jpg Awesome 32.jpg Young Fox.jpg Request 27.png Fox's Quiz.png Request 34.png Memories.png Happy Birthday 1.png The Sacrifice.png Do you still remember me.png Brandon meets Fox.png Request 44.png A New Dawn 2.png Baldy Blue 2.png 3D Fox.png One could've been Family.png You Better Duck 1.png Wrapping it up.png Living on the out skirts by alpha lonewolf-d8lv0t7.png|Fox helping Wolf save Little Blue ' ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Characters Category:Main Character